


Confusion

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Romance, Shopping, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: Whilst Jon's out in town, Sansa sends him on an errand but what happens when Jon gets confused?





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> Wahahahahaha LMFAO I'm just over here flooding the Jonsa tag! Fic (4/5) darlings, we're almost there! 
> 
> LOL Jen I really hope all these fics cheered you up!

_ Sansa Stark has created a new chat _

 

**SANSA:**

_ Jon pick me up a pair of leggings while you’re in town _

**JON:**

_ Sure thing, sweetling  _

 

* * *

 

**JON:**

_ There’s so many types of leggings _

**JON:**

_ Why? For what reason? _

**JON:**

_ Do you want ankle length or ones that don’t say ankle length? _

**JON:**

_ Do you need ones with zips? _

**JON:**

_ Why do some have zips? _

**JON:**

_ This is incredible _

**JON:**

_ I fail to understand the need for eight thousand different types of black leggings  _

**JON:**

_ Oh so now I’ve spotted that they have different thicknesses as well _

**JON:**

_ I’m feeling overwhelmed _

**JON:**

_ No wonder the number of women with anxiety is on the rise _

**JON:**

_ This is peak _

**JON:**

_ I don’t know what to get man  _

**JON:**

_ I’m on the floor now in the fetal position _

**JON:**

_ Send help _

**JON:**

_ I’ve been in this shop for five days now _

**JON:**

_ I miss the sun _

**JON:**

_ Sans, I love you. Tell my mother I love her too _

**JON:**

_ I’m using extra thick leggings for warmth now, but I don’t think I’ll last much longer _

**JON:**

_ Wait, I think I see someone _

**JON:**

_ Oh… No… nope, my bad. It was just a sign advertising another type of legging _

**JON:**

_ Also black _

**JON:**

_ All hope is lost. I’m going to make a break for it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the confused while shopping trope! I love me a good cliché! 
> 
> LMFAO alrighty loves, we're almost done! And then I'll stop flooding the tag and your drunk uncle will go back and disappear to the watering hole! Yep you heard me, we're on fic (4/5)! It was originally just 4 but I added one more LMFAO because it was already ready, which was actually this one because it's based on a series of text messages I saw irl lol! Anyway I've now hit the unholy hours of night and it seems my insomnia has decided not to fuck with me the day I actually want to stay up, so I'll work on fic #5 and I might have it done soon but if not I'll post it later in the morning! Yep so you'll get the scoop sometime today!
> 
> Anyway as usual you all have permission to call me Jen or Jenn if you like! (changed up the wording LMFAO) 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Ludholtzjj


End file.
